


Sunflower Love

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: this is dedicated to voltron's very own, the yellow paladin.(all fics will be hunk-centric)





	1. People Watching | Heith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): fluff

Hunk is a regular at the cafe next to his apartment building. It's only open at night, five to midnight. And he appreciates that. They know their customer base; college students studying until the sun comes up and sometimes not stopping even then.

He's spent many nights in the cafe, surrounded by other college students busting their asses. He's studied for almost every one of his tests at the little booth in the corner.

It's winter break right now. The beginning of winter break, actually. So, he's not here to study.

He's here to watch. He likes to people watch.

In the corner there's a couple sitting across from each other and smiling. The guy steals a sip of the woman's drink and she playfully swats at him. They look happy, but the way the woman fiddles with her hands under the table suggests something else. She looks like she needs to tell him something. Hunk frowns. He hopes her news is good.

There's a younger guy alone at one of the tables by the big windows in the front. He has a fancy drink with whip cream and lots of caramel drizzle. He looks barely twenty and he's got his laptop open and headphones in. Hunk first assumes he's Skyping someone, but he catches sight of the laptop's reflection in the window. He's smiling dumbly at the pictures of a man on his screen. A crush, maybe a boyfriend. Hunk doesn't dwell. He's just glad he's happy.

There's a girl alone at a booth a few rows down from Hunk. She looks confused. Angry. She's picking at her muffin, not really eating it. She's here to be alone and for some privacy. Hunk looks away from her. He respects that she wants to be alone. 

On a bean bag chair not too far from Laptop Guy, there's a person that Hunk doesn't feel right gendering. So he doesn't. They're lying comfortably over two bean bags with an iced something-or-other in one hand and their phone in the other. They look very nonchalant and relaxed. He's seen them here a few times with different people. Hunk's happy that they're comfortable.

And Hunk's favorite person to watch is standing at the counter looking incredibly amused. He's staring at Hunk and Hunk stares back, smiling brightly.

Keith Kogane. The man with Hunk's heart in his palm.

Hunk loves watching him. Hunk loves watching him and laughing with him. Keith _drives Hunk wild_ and he knows it.

When Keith's shift is over, he sits with Hunk, his own choice of coffee warm in his hands.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Hunk grins and leans across the table to kiss him. Keith chuckles, pushing hair behind Hunk's ear.

"Hi,"

"Did you wanna head home?" Hunk hums thoughtfully. Keith shakes his head and slides so his back is to the wall that the booth is connected to.

"No, I wanna stay here for a while,"

When Hunk raises an eyebrow at him, he shrugs.

"I like people watching with you,"

And so they people watch. Conversation is sprinkled in between a little bit, but they don't talk for the most part.

People filter in and out throughout the night. Hunk takes note of the memorable ones.

An older woman comes in and orders a double espresso. She downs the entire thing, then orders another one. After she finishes that one too, she orders a decaf black coffee and leaves. Hunk is only a little worried for her health.

A young woman comes in shortly after. She's bubbly and when she turns to grab a straw, Hunk sees a puppy sticking his head out of her backpack. The woman orders the dog a cup of whipped cream but waits until they're outside to feed it to him.

At ten-thirty a group of six teenagers come in and order a range of fancy, sugary coffees. Keith is royally annoyed at them. Not because they're teenagers but because they come in with music playing out loud from one of their phones. It annoys Hunk too, and he's openly glad when they leave.

The Laptop Man leaves at eleven. On his way out, he compliments Keith's shirt. Keith thanks him with a blush and Hunk snickers.

At eleven-thirty Hunk and Keith mutually agree that it's time to go home. Hunk's tired. Keith is too.

His night of people watching comes to an end, but it's okay. Keith is his favorite person to observe. And he just happens to be spending the night.


	2. Stay the Night | Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): fluff, smut

This wasn't the plan. Neither of them meant for this to actually happen.

Sure, as kids they kissed a couple times. But that was just to test the waters. They were just taking little dips into the sexualities.

But, this? This is way more than a little dip. They are both fully submerged.

Hunk is buried to the hilt inside of Lance. And he likes it and Lance most definitely likes it too. This is life changing and relationship changing.

“Hunk, please, por favor,” Lance is sobbing and muttering in Spanish and English and Hunk's heart flutters at the way his voice cracks. He leans over Lance to pepper kisses along his spine and whisper praise into his ear.

Hunk's fingers press bruises into Lance's hips and thighs and Lance adores it. He presses his forehead to the sheets and whimpers, spreading his knees and pushing back against Hunk.

“You are so,” Hunk leans back to watch where he slips in and out of Lance, “beautiful.”

Lance whines loudly and reaches blindly behind him to grab at Hunk.

“Flip me. Por favor, quiero verte,” he turns his head and Hunk groans, gripping his hips and turning him over.

As soon as Lance lands on his back, Hunk has a hand around his weeping cock and his lips mapping out a tan chest. He hits Lance's prostate over and over, and Lance is gone.

He cries out and arches his back, broken moans and unintelligible Spanish words spilling from his lips. Cum spills in thick, sticky ropes over Hunk's fingers and his own chest. His thighs shake and he whimpers into his palm when Hunk pushes him to oversensitivity.

Hunk groans and shudders over Lance, emptying himself into the Cuban man.

Lance is panting and Hunk is too. They both stay locked onto each other, catching their breath. Lance curls his fingers into Hunk's hair and hooks his legs around Hunk's waist. He presses small kisses along Hunk's shoulder and neck. He answers Hunk's unasked questions with unspoken words.

This was very much life and relationship changing. But, in no way was it bad.

Hunk loves Lance with his entire soul and he knows Lance loves him too.

Later, after they've both showered and are comfortably lounging on the couch, Hunk smiles brightly.

“What?” Lance snickers, stretching his legs over the arm of the sofa. Hunk shrugs and cups Lance's cheek. His thumb runs over Lance cheekbone gently and he grins.

“I just really love you,”


	3. Promise Me | Hunk/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): angst, fluff

Hunk is normally pretty level headed after missions. He's been doing this for five years, he is well aware of the risks.

But, today you were reckless. Don't get him wrong, he knows you're strong and good at hand to hand combat. He knows you don't need him to baby you and treat you like an invalid. But, the goddamn recklessness you showed today had Hunk's heart beating a million times a minute.

When everyone lands their lions in the hanger, he stays in Yellow longer than needed. He needs to regain himself. He needs to breathe and calm down. The last thing either of you need is an argument when all he really wants to say is that he's so glad you're okay.

When he finally climbs out of Yellow, you're there, waiting. And everything flies out the window.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he's angry and scared and so relieved that you're still breathing.

You're tired and you know you need to go into a healing pod. The blood seeping from the fabric of your suit can tell you that much. His eyes flicker to where you're applying pressure to your torso and he panics.

“Are you bleeding?!”

“I'm fine-” you hiss, “Help me to a pod.”

“I'm so-” he seethes and then calms himself down and picks you up to jog to a healing pod, “When you get out, we're talking about this.”

“Got it,” you nod weakly, “I love you.”

“I love you, more,” he whispers, closing the pod door.

You're in the pod for a day. Coran says that because of the adrenaline, you couldn't feel the extent of your injuries. That simultaneously relieves Hunk and worries him.

“She lost a significant amount of blood considering she was still up and moving,” Coran smiles and twists his mustache, “But, she’ll be just fine.”

The talk Hunk mentioned doesn't ever really happen. You stumble out of the pod and he holds you tightly and whispers about how you should be more careful and he's incredibly glad you're okay. He says he loves you so many times that it doesn't sound like real words anymore. You promise him to be careful. You whisper that you love him too.

That night, he presses kisses to your new scars. The biggest one is across your stomach and it looks painful. He lingers there and you know it's because he's scared.

“I can't lose you,” he says your name in a broken whisper. “Please. I can't lose you.”

You hold each other and whisper promises into the air. Promises that will be kept if it's the last thing you do.


	4. Don't Leave Me Here Alone | Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): heavy angst

Garrison teaches students how to perform CPR on dummies. Not your best friend. Not on the person you love.

Hunk mutters under his breath, willing Lance to breathe.

“Come on, buddy, come on,”

He's surprisingly calm. Alarmingly calm. It's almost like reality hasn't really sunk in yet.

“-sixty six, sixty seven, sixty eight-”

_ Come on, Lance. Please, please, please. I need you here, Lance, I need you with me. _

“-seventy seven-”

_ Don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone. I need you, Lance McClain. _

“Breathe for me, Lance, come on,” he pauses his ministrations to pinch Lance's nose and breathe into his mouth.

“Hunk-”

“Back off, Shiro!” Hunk growls, pressing against Lance's heart again. “Goddammit, Lance, wake up!”

“Hunk, he's-”

“If you finish that sentence, I will rip your throat out,” Pidge drops to her knees and glances up at Keith. She tilts Lance's head back, pinches his nose, and breathes. She has tears pricking her eyes, but that doesn't matter right now.

“Come on, Lance,”

It's happening in slow motion for Hunk. All he can hear is the painfully loud sound of his heart beating and the void of space where Lance's should be too.

All he can see is the pained look of Lance's face.

Pidge gives up. She's on her knees sobbing and watching Hunk never falter.

Hunk keeps going. He keeps doing compressions. He keeps giving Lance's lungs air. Hunk keeps going because if he stops, Lance doesn't even get a chance to keep going too.

Keith and Shiro try to pull him off. They try to talk sense into him. But, goddammit, this is his best friend, his boyfriend, _his Lance_.

“Hunk!”

“WHAT?!”

“He's dead, Hunk!”

Hunk screams for everyone to shut up and in a fit of anger and desperation, he slams his fist against Lance's chest.

When Lance's eyes fly open and he takes in a gasp of air, Hunk cries. He cries and sobs and hiccups into the air.

He pulls Lance to his chest and comes undone.

“Don't ever do that again,” Hunk laughs and breathes heavily, holding Lance to him.

Everyone is crying at this point. And Lance is dazed and exhausted.

They rush Lance back to the castle and the healing pods and Hunk is crying the whole time. The thought of never seeing Lance again makes him sick. Actually, physically sick.

As soon as Lance is in a pod, Hunk turns and empties his stomach onto the floor.

Coran forces him into a pod too, because the stress he’s endured is making him physically and emotionally ill.

“It'll only be for a half an hour,” Shiro promises with a smile.

He's out before Lance is. He doesn't eat or sleep or do anything other than sit and wait. It’s two days before Lance's pod opens. Hunk is exhausted, but he's right there beside Lance immediately. He helps him get dressed and gets him food.

There's a scar across his chest where he got hit. It was an alien weapon that even Allura had never seen. It didn't make him bleed, it made his heart stop. In an instant, Lance was dead.

“Hunk, you're exhausted,” Allura whispers, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm fine,” he mutters, voice gruff with emotions and exhaustion.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Princess, I'm fine,” he grumbles. He scrubs at his face with his hands and sighs, “I just- I need to see him. I need to watch him okay, please?”

She purses her lips but nods. He thanks her and then turns back to watch Lance. Three days ago, _Lance McClain was dead_.

He was dead and Hunk was performing CPR on him and he was dead.

Allura and Shiro force Hunk and Lance to go to bed. Being in pod isn't the same as sleeping and Lance is exhausted too.

They strip to their boxers and crawl into bed together. Lance curls around Hunk and they both cry. And it’s broken, hiccupped sobs. Hunk whimpers and sobs and repeats one sentence over and over into the air.

_ “Don't leave me here alone,” _


	5. Broken Hearts, Frayed Strings | Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): angst

It hurts.

It hurts Hunk's chest everytime Lance smiles. It hurts Hunk's chest everytime Lance flirts with someone. It hurts Hunk's chest everytime Lance says I love you. He says it platonically. Hunk feels it emotionally, romantically, physically.

Hunk's water bill has gone up significantly. He's showering more. He has breakdowns in the shower. The water keeps his head level.

It's just Hunk and Lance right now. They're on Hunk's couch, absentmindedly touching each other. Lance has his body pressed to Hunk's, his cheek pressed to Hunk's chest. Hunk's hand is warm on Lance's back. He appreciates the pressure of it.

They aren't soulmates. Hunk has to remind himself of this. He resists the urge to kiss Lance's forehead. He ignores the way his blood boils. He blinks away the tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Lance is doing no better. He presses his lips into a firm line, ignoring the way his eyes begin to water in pity.

Hunk's living room is dark; the moon be in the only source of light. It drifts in through the big, sliding doors that lead to the balcony.

Hunk blinks and tilts his head back against the arm of the sofa.

“I'm in love with you,” the words rumble from his chest like a whimper. The tears pricking his eyes return. They run down his cheeks. Some keep rolling, slipping down his neck and soaked into the fabric of his shirt. A few stray tears tickle his temple and drip from his jaw.

“I know,” Lance is uncharacteristically quiet. His arms tighten around Hunk. It's unspoken. They can't be together. The little, red strings around their pinkies won't allow it.

Hunk blinks to tears away to look down at his pinkie. The string is tied to Lance. But, not around his pinkie. It's tied around his pointer finger instead. The red string tied around Lance's pinkie leads out of Hunk's apartment. It leads to wherever Keith Kogane is.

Hunk sobs openly. He shakes and whimpers beneath Lance. His heart aches and stutters in his chest.

Hunk has a soulmate. So does Lance.

Hunk's soulmate isn't his to claim.


	6. I Want Your Lovebug | Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): angst, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is more Lance centered but oh well

_ Now I'm speechless, over the edge _ _  
_ _ I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. _

_ Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again. _

* * *

 

When Nyma broke up with Lance, he was destroyed. He convinced himself that being alone was far better than being heartbroken again. It tore him apart. So, he tucked his emotions away and settled for a few good fuck buddies.

Lance locked his heart in a box and stopped dating all together.

Except, you don't need to date to fall in love. You just need to be vulnerable.

Lance was vulnerable. Falling in love with the little things that Hunk did.

It started small. Things Lance never noticed before, even though Hunk had always done them.

How he always made Lance buckle and always asked if he'd eaten yet. He offered to make Lance lunches on more than one occasion. He's bought Lance coffee more times than Lance would ever like to admit. And he always gave him this smile. It was a smile full of pride and reassuring love.

Not to mention the way Hunk touched him.

Hunk was an affectionate guy. He kissed everyone all the time. But, one day, as he was leaving, he pecked Lance's lips. It was quick and nonchalant. And then he said goodbye and left, leaving Lance dazed and flushed.

And it just kept happening. Quick, little, goodbye kisses. Always short and sweet. Hunk never opened his lips, so Lance didn't either. He didn't want them to stop so he didn't push.

And Hunk's hugs always have Lance melting. He does this thing where he'll squeeze Lance and pull him up, just a little bit, so he has to lean up on his toes.

And, of course, the cuddles. Hunk and Lance have been cuddling since they were kids, they sure as hell weren't stopping now. Lance likes to be the big spoon. He likes to press his forehead to Hunk's back and feel him breathe.

Sometimes, Hunk's touches were lingering ones. Or protective ones. There were definitely a few occasions where Hunk scared away a potential fuck, but Lance can't find it in himself to be mad.

Lance doesn't know he's falling in love until he's in love. Full on, hopeless, head over heels, in the moment. Hit like a bus with the infamous love bug.

He and Hunk are relaxing, eating some gross fast food that Hunk wouldn't normally approve of. But, they're on a road trip and so, yeah, they could stop and get In & Out Burger.

It's almost two am, and Lance isn't even a little tired. They've stopped to gas up, go to the bathroom, get something to eat. Lance was driving, but Hunk insists that it's his turn, so Lance tosses him the keys with a snort.

They're parked in the parking lot of a closed gas station, music playing, windows down. Lance is feeling beautifully full and his entire body is tingling with excitement and pure happiness, as it does every time he goes on a road trip.

Despactio comes on, the original one not the shitty Justin Bieber version, and Hunk busts out in Spanish during the chorus. Lance is in awe, completely starstruck. He regains himself and sings the duet with Hunk. By the end, their laughing and out of breath, and Lance is so, utterly in love.

And, of course, he can't keep his mouth shut.

“I love you,”

“I love you, too, man,” Hunk chuckles, sipping his soda.

“No- Hunk, I-” Lance turns in his seat to look at Hunk. “I'm in love with you.”

He feels like he's gonna vomit. He's shaking and his eyes are already watering in fear of rejection. The whole road trip is ruined, and it's his fault.

Hunk doesn't talk, he stares at Lance with a mixture of confusion and something unfamiliar to Lance. And he hates it. He turns away, opens his mouth to talk, and then swings his door open instead.

Hunk follows him out of the car and watches as Lance paces and then turns and glares at Hunk.

“Would you please say something, for the love of God?!” Lance all but growls it. And Hunk laughs. He cackles, really, doubling over.

“You're laughing?!” Lance scoffs, offended, “Dude, what the fuck?!”

“You really don't think I feel the same?” Hunk wheezes, “How many of my other friends do I kiss and cuddle with?”

“Uh, all of them?”

“Yeah? Name the last friend I kissed on the lips that wasn't you,” Hunk gives him a pointed look when he draws a blank.

“Well, you were cuddled pretty closely to Keith the other day!”

“Lance! We fell asleep!”

“In each other's arms?!”

“Why are trying to convince me that I don't love you?” Hunk laughs brightly. Lance realizes that Hunk walked around the car and is within arms reach now. Hunk looks so calm and pulled together. Lance is panting and red in the face and his chest is tight.

“I-I don't know. Easier to deal with the heartbreak if you never loved me than it will be after you fall out of love with me,” he breathes out his words with a shrug. “I don't wanna get hurt.”

“You think I'd hurt you?”

“I don't know,”

“I wouldn't,”

“How do you know?”

“Lance,” Hunk laughs gently, taking Lance's hands in his. He slots their fingers together and holds them to his chest. “I'm not Nyma. And you aren't who she made you out to be, either.”

Lance hesitates and Hunk's heart aches.

“We don't need to do anything that you don't want to do,” Hunk whispers, “We don't have to be more than friends. I'll stop kissing you. I'll do whatever you want.”

“That doesn't sound healthy,” Lance chuckles softly, eyes focused on their hands and the heat of Hunk's palm in his.

“Being in a forced relationship doesn't sound healthy either, babe,”

Silence curls around them like a purring cat’s tail. It's gentle and soft, and there's a distant buzz of music still playing in the car.

Lance pulls Hunk towards him and curls his arms around his neck.

“Te amo, mi sol,” he hums, grinning cheekily. Hunk laughs and leans down to kiss Lance, full and hard. It's a kiss so good that Lance's toes curl in his shoes and his spine tingles.

In the background, Zach Farache hums, “I just want your love, I'm ready for it,” through the speakers of Hunk's car.


End file.
